


easy to find

by hhwgv



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Eden's Twilight, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: Renee could barely hear herself think over the blaring music - she could feel her heart pounding along with the heavy base line. She wove her way through the crowd, searching for the Foxes as she went.





	easy to find

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at this drabble, the first one was better but I accidentally deleted it, so.... It was also written in 15 minutes and is unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine.  
> This is also my first time writing Allison/Renee, so let me know what you think!!

Renee could barely hear herself think over the blaring music - she could feel her heart pounding along with the heavy base line. She wove her way through the crowd, searching for the Foxes as she went. Between the flashing lights and the myriad of brightly-coloured costumes, it was hard for her to find anyone. She tensed up when she felt a hand clasping her own - not sure who to expect when she turned.

She was met by Allison’s smiling face and felt her shoulders sag with relief. Allison pulled her closer before leading Renee through a maze of people to where Dan, Matt, Nicky, and Aaron were dancing. She leaned in, her lips brushing against Renee’s ear when she spoke, still needing to raise her voice considerably to be heard over the music. “Good thing you’re easy to find!” Her breath was warm against Renee’s skin and Renee felt her cheeks flush - although she doubted it was obvious as everyone’s cheeks were beginning to look rosy.

Renee expected Allison to let go of her hand when they reached the group but she didn’t - they danced with their hands clasped and Renee purposely avoided the pointed look Dan was sending their way.

Dan was one of the few people that knew about her crush on Allison - well, Andrew knew, too, but he didn’t care. Dan cared. She was deeply invested in Renee’s relationship with Allison and had promised that they would be together by the end of the year.

However, subtlety was not something Dan particularly excelled at.

Renee pushed the thoughts of Dan out of her head and focused on Allison, instead; the way she tossed her hair, her soft hands. She grinned when Allison spun her around - it felt strange and out of place as it didn’t suit the music at all. Renee wasn’t complaining, though, not when Allison was pulling her closer, their faces so close that it wouldn’t take much for their lips to meet.

Without overthinking it, and ignoring the fact that they were in public, Renee closed the gap between their lips, emboldened when Allison kissed her back. This was everything she’d wanted for a long time, and it was better than she could have imagined.

Even over the relentless pounding of the music and the sound of the crowd around them, neither Renee nor Allison missed Dan’s holler of excitement. They pulled away from each other, laughter on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
